A Changing
by X-Hypnosis-X
Summary: Roy takes care of a very sick Edward. Diaper fic. Roy/ Ed. YAOI. COMPLETE. Other warnings inside.


**Warnings****:**  
-Yaoi Roy/Ed.  
-This is a diaper fic. Edward is sick and is wearing a diaper. You've probably already guessed by now that he's gonna poo. Hey, everyone poops, okay?  
-I will say there's mild scat, but they do _not_ play with it, and they do _not_ eat it. That squicks even me!

Feel free to flame! I really only wrote this for shits and giggles. (See what I did there?)

**A Changing**

_By Hypnosis_

It had only been a few days since they had succeeded. Ed had gotten Al's body back. As predicted, it had taken a huge toll on their bodies; Alphonse was currently hospitalized due to malnourishment and Ed was sick as a dog. Okay, perhaps 'sick as a dog' was an understatement; he was stricken with a high fever, and was often delirious from it. He was so weak that he could hardly move; his body was like deadweight and his thighs had no power left in them to move. His automail was also completely gone; ports and all, leaving behind only naked and scarred stumps. He was completely helpless, just to summarize his condition.

Ed had been released from the hospital, just that day, and put under the care of the one and the only Colonel Mustang, but not before the nurse had put a very thick diaper on him. By thick, I mean very thick; it was clearly meant to hold a lot of waste, and the thickness of the absorbent material made it impossible for him to close his legs. Edward was, of course, humiliated by his new attire. It was wrapped high around his waist and there was nothing he could do to conceal it; the pajama bottoms that had been put on him clung around his middle and his legs, creating an obvious bulge around his ass and in between his thighs. It was noticeable, to anyone who looked, that he was diapered. As if his current embarrassment wasn't enough, the nurse then proceeded to give Mustang instructions on how to change the diaper and take care of Ed.

"Check him every few hours to avoid any prolonged wetness," said the nurse. "That way, there is less chance of a rash or infection."

"Alright," said Mustang.

"He has already begun to get a little rash," the nurse added. "Just apply the oil when you change him, and keep a close eye on it."

Edward discretely read Mustang's expression, without staring; it was passive and unreadable. Clearly, the nurse's instructions were not fazing him. Or he was just very good at hiding his distaste. Edward couldn't imagine how grossed out Mustang probably felt at the idea of changing a dirty diaper, particularly his.

"Sounds easy enough," said Mustang, picking up the large bag of diapers, oils, powder, wipes and ointments; it contained just about everything possible for maintaining… an ass. "Let's get you home then, Edward."

The nurse unfolded a wheel chair, and her and Mustang helped Edward sit in it. Ed cringed as he sat, feeling the snug diaper squish under him. He could also feel where he had the rash; it was right in between his butt cheeks. He also noticed that someone had shaved off all of his pubic hair- most likely while he was too delirious to notice-, making his balls feel incredibly weird to him; every movement felt magnified by ten.

The diaper was way too thick, in his opinion, and it was terribly uncomfortable. It felt too tight to him, even though the nurse had been careful to not make it so. It rode up his crack in various places and was uncomfortably snug around his genitals. It also puffed out on all sides when he sat down, showing clearly through the thin material of his pajama bottoms and making his butt appear quite huge. It pissed him off and embarrassed him to no end. He, personally, did not think he was going to need a diaper, and he did not understand why the nurse had been so insistent on making him wear it. He had tried to rip it off earlier, but the tabs were very much stuck and his hand was just too weak.

He was immensely grateful when Mustang unfolded a thick, fleece blanket and draped it over him. Edward weakly clutched the blanket close to him, glad that there was something to conceal his embarrassing new accessory. Unable to hold his head up any longer, he let it lull forward so it rested upon his chest.

* * *

It had been about two hours since he had gotten to the Colonel's house. The ride there had been quiet and uneventful. Once they were at Mustang's house, the man had carried him upstairs, and had tucked him into bed right away. Mustang sat by Ed's bedside for a while, just stroking his hair and rewetting the cloth on the boy's forehead every now and then. Under any other circumstance, Ed would have thrown a fit, but right now, he was simply too weak to do anything about the close contact. Besides, he had to admit that it was comforting.

Ever since he had gotten Al's body back, he hadn't been able to see his brother. He got a split-second glance after the transmutation was over, but that was about it. Once they were both in the hospital, they were both put in the ICU and Edward was unable to sneak a visit to Alphonse. Obviously, he couldn't just walk over, seeing as he was lacking in the limb department. His body was also just too weak to move; he could hardly raise a finger, let alone get out of the bed. Along with that, he was mentally incapable of forcing himself up; the fever and pain from losing his automail had gotten so bad, at times, that he didn't remember most of his short stay at the hospital. He vaguely remembered there being lots of doctors and nurses. He could recall being poked, prodded, and even bathed, but not much else. What he remembered the most was a feeling of loss without loving, human contact. He remembered wanting to hug his little brother, and wanting to feel the warmth of his skin rather than steel. He was ecstatic to have finally succeeded, but he desperately wanted to see Alphonse. Despite his somewhat pathetic pleas, the nurses simply said no; that he and Al both needed their rest.

He wanted his brother more than anything right now, but it seemed that this would have to suffice. Mustang continued to stroke his hair, which was pulled back into a taut ponytail. He held back the urge to purr as Mustang's fingertips gently ran along his scalp, soothing away his tenseness and pain. His eyelids felt incredibly heavy and he fought desperately to keep them open, not wanting to fall asleep quite yet; he was enjoying the massage far too much to want to miss it by sleeping.

* * *

Mustang was glad to see Edward practically melt at his touch; honestly, the kid never learned to loosen up. Though, now that he had finally reached his goal and had gotten Al's body back, then perhaps he could relax some. He could get new automail and, this time, take the full time of recovery. He needed it.

Edward lay, completely limp and weak, on his stomach, breathing softly through his rosy lips as Mustang moved his nimble fingers from Edward's head, down his neck and to his back. Mustang was surprised at how docile Edward had been acting throughout the whole day; of course, who could blame him? He was incredibly ill, and he was probably just as weak as the night of the fateful transmutation of their mother. The poor thing could barely keep his eyes open, let alone lift his head.

Mustang ran his hand up and down Edward's back, listening carefully as Edward breathed soft breaths of air. He really was cute right then, while under Mustang's skilled fingers. If Mustang had known that a simple, gentle rubdown could turn Edward into a dopey puddle of kitten goo, he would have tried this sooner. He had held some… feelings for Edward ever since he noticed that… Edward had grown up. He was no longer that adorable, innocent little boy, who had been so impressed with him at the train station. Mustang fondly recalled that day; it was the first time he had seen the kid since he had met him in Risembool. Edward had been broken, almost hopeless. Mustang liked to think that he had saved Edward, but really, Edward had saved himself by his own determination. When he saw Edward on his first day in Central, he immediately thought the kid was endearing. Bratty but still lovable. Over the years, Mustang grew quite fond of the kid; he even dared to admit that perhaps he might've loved Edward.

Since he had met Edward, the boy had grown into something quite magnificent. He was strong, bold, and much wiser than he used to be. Despite growing up however, he had still managed to retain the youthfulness he had when he was twelve. Despite being eighteen, and being legally considered an adult, he was still far from it. His face still held the gentle, baby roundness of his youth and, as much as Edward hated to admit it, he was still just as petite as ever. Four feet and eleven inches, to be exact. Edward still had his occasional bouts of immaturity, which Mustang used to find infuriating. Now, however, he had grown to love those 'Ed moments' as he referred to them.

Mustang continued to gently rub Edward's back, slowly ghosting his fingertips over his spine. His attention became drawn to Edward's diaper-clad bottom. Even under the mounds of blankets, Mustang could clearly see that Edward's bottom was disproportionately large compared to the rest of him. Mustang let his hand drift under the blankets and he felt the soft firmness of the absorbent padding that covered Ed's rear. He lightly rubbed circles on the area right where Ed sat; the base of his bottom. Edward was either too weak or far-gone to notice Mustang rubbing his bottom, or he simply couldn't feel the contact through the thick diaper. The latter was, most likely, the correct theory. Mustang proceeded to pull the blankets down to see the thick outline of Edward's diaper through his thin, cotton pj's. The diaper was incredibly thick, keeping Ed's legs spread apart. Lying on his stomach, Ed looked like a little frog, especially since his bottoms were a light green.

"What're you doin'?" Edward asked weakly, yet with a hint of indignation. He remained unable to move, his body too weak to allow him any muscle control.

"I'm just checking," Mustang stoically answered. Very gently, he raised the back of Ed's diaper so he could peer in, pushing the plump skin aside with his other hand. Past the pale, white cheeks, which were pristine, it appeared to be all clear. "Alright," said Mustang, "let me check the front now."

Mustang wrapped his hands around Edward's belly, preparing to roll him onto his back, but as soon as he applied the slightest pressure…

* * *

Edward felt Mustang's hand lift his diaper, while the other hand pressed on his cheeks to move them aside. Edward tried to reach back to hit the man, but then he remembered that he no longer had the automail. Damn. With growing embarrassment, he felt Mustang's fingers press into his skin, spreading his butt apart.

Ed pressed the side of his head into the pillow. He hadn't gone in the diaper, and he wasn't going to either! He wasn't completely helpless. When he had to go, he would tell Mustang. He was not going to go in the stupid diaper.

"Alright, let me check the front now," he heard Mustang say. Edward sighed when Mustang gently replaced the diaper and moved his hands around Ed's belly to roll him over.

Mustang had only squeezed a tiny bit with his hands, and the first thing Edward noticed was pressure. Lots of pressure followed by a rather loud squeaking sound, which started out high-pitched and slowly became lower.

Did he just—?

His question was answered when he suddenly felt a squishy warmth between his butt cheeks. He stiffened in horror. "Nooo…" he groaned, pitifully, as the warmth continued to bubble and grow rather noisily, punctuated by loud farts and becoming hotter as it swelled. He felt his face and ears heat up, and his entire body began to tremble in mortification. He tried to stop the flow by clenching his cheeks together, but it only made the problem worse as the farts became more frequent and the shit spread itself over his cheeks.

He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face into the pillow, while Mustang drew his hands from around his belly and began to soothingly rub his back. Edward felt the diaper expand and simmer from the load. He could feel the mushy excrement shift and bubble as he continued to helplessly fart and poop into the diaper. It also didn't help that he was lying prone; he felt his shit run and spread itself until it eventually covered his perineum and his genitals.

As if his current embarrassment wasn't enough for him, he felt his bladder give and warm urine began to spill out from him as well. The warm pee coated his penis and underbelly, eventually being sucked up by the absorbent diaper.

Tears of humiliation gathered in his eyes. The embarrassment of it all made him want to cry. He was peeing, pooping, and farting… in a diaper… in front of Colonel Mustang. The bastard was probably laughing at him right now. How was he ever going to look the man in the face ever again? Eventually, the tears did spill over his eyes.

* * *

Mustang was shocked, to say the least, as Edward suddenly began to fill his diaper, after Mustang had only barely even pressed on his sides. He had expected for Edward to eventually have an accident, but not like this. Certainly not in front of him! He felt pity well up in him when Edward's whole body stiffened and began to tremble and Edward whined a muffled 'no' into his pillow, his ears turning a dark shade of pink. Mustang slowly withdrew his hands from around Edward's waist to rub the boy's back, trying his best to comfort him. The little body, under him, remained stiff and shaking. Mustang could see the diaper, through Ed's pants, expand, undulate, and bubble out as Edward continued to helplessly fill it.

Mustang lightly placed his hand over the seat of Edward's pants, waiting for him to finish, and feeling the rippling sensation through the thick diaper, which was growing hotter and hotter. Its contents shifted and boiled under his palm, as Edward farted and pooped uncontrollably. Mustang felt his heart clench when he heard Edward sniffle quietly. Of course Edward would be humiliated by this unfortunate accident. Mustang returned his hands to the sides of Edward's belly and rubbed him there, coaxing him to get everything out.

"It's okay, Ed. Just let it all out," he said, listening to the sad sounds of Edward crying into his pillow. They remained like that for a while, as Edward's body continued to empty itself, quite noisily. Mustang had to admit; he was rather impressed by the diaper's ability to hold so much. Edward's bowels had been emptying themselves for quite a while and the garment still held strong, without leaking anywhere. At least, nowhere that he knew of.

Eventually, the flatulent sounds of Ed filling the diaper began to subside and the storm began to clear, leaving behind only the sounds of Ed sniffling with his face buried into the pillow. Mustang rubbed his back for a while longer, trying to calm the boy down. He felt terrible and almost helpless to comfort him; he couldn't imagine the humiliation of being this dependent and vulnerable. Mustang moved his hand up to Edward's blond head, stroking his downy soft hair and coaxing him to turn his face up a bit. He got the boy's head to turn enough for him to see Ed's right eye, which was shut tight, wet, and red from tears. The whole side of Edward's face was pink and tear-streaked, and Mustang felt his heart sink again. He leaned down and placed a firm yet gentle kiss on Edward's temple, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"Shhh… Edward, it's alright," he soothed, kissing Edward's head again. "You are very, very ill. I understand," Mustang added. The boy turned his head back into the pillow, whimpering a little and breathing heavily, obviously holding back a new onslaught of tears.

"Let's get you cleaned up," said Mustang.

* * *

**Aaaand that's where I'm going to cut off, because from here on, it gets a little... I'm just not comfortable posting the entire thing on here (it is considerably longer). ****This story is also complete, so there won't be anymore after what you see on AFFnet.**** :)**


End file.
